Nero Claudius
'Abilities' ---- Imperial Privilege ''| ''Invictus Spiritus Cost : ''- Cooldown : '- | 180 seconds *Passive (Arena Mode) - 'Saber Nero gets 5 extra gold every 10 seconds. *Active (Battle Field Mode) - ''Activating this will cost 1 diamond and will revive Saber Nero with 100% health/mana. When Nero is revived for a total of 3 times, the skill will enter a 3 minute cooldown period. ---- Rosa Ichthys Q Cost : 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 Mana 'Cooldown : '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *Active - 'Nero dashes in a line before swings her blade in a cone, dealing 70/110/150/190/230 + AD physical damage to all enemies she dashes and hits through. *Note - ''It does not share the same cooldown with '''''Laus Saint Claudius Q Laus Saint Claudius Q Cost : 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 Mana 'Cooldown : '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *''Available only while within Aestus Domus Aurea's duration **''Active - ''Nero performs Rosa Ichthys Q, dealing the same amount of damage with an additional of 50/70/90/110/130 + Bonus AD damage to all enemies in the target area while reducing their movement speed by 45% for 1 second. *''Note - ''It does not share the same cooldown with Rosa Ichthys Q ---- Gladiusanus Blauserum / Pari Tenu Blauserum W Cost : 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 Mana 'Cooldown : '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Nero swings her sword covering a cone area in the target direction, dealing 40/60/80/100/120 + Bonus AD physical damage to all units hit and reducing their movement speed by 25% for 2 seconds. Afterwards, she can active 2nd cast once within 3 seconds. *Active 2nd Cast - ''Nero swings her sword covering a cone area in the target direction, dealing 50/80/110/140/170 + Bonus AD physical damage to all units hit. Afterwards, she can active 3rd cast once within 3 seconds. *''Active 3rd Cast - ''Nero swings her sword downwards covering a line and knocking enemies up, dealing 30/50/70/90/110 + Bonus AD physical damage. *''Note -'' Drinking 20 health/mana potions in Arena mode will change '''''Gladiusanus Blauserum W to Pari Tenu Blauserum W and the 3rd cast's damage type to true damage along with a Bonus AD change in damage scaling. (Other types of potions will not add to the stack) ---- Tres Fontaine Ardent / Tempestes / Claudeo E Cost : '- '''Cooldown : '''5 seconds *''Active - ''Nero switches between 3 self-buffs wherein the previous buff will last for up to 2 seconds after switching and the current buff will not expire until it is changed. The sequence of the buffs are in order from top to bottom: *''Ardent (1st Buff) - ''Nero gains 10/12/14/16/18% AD and bonus attack speed. *''Tempestes (2nd Buff) - ''Nero reduces 3/6/9/12/15% movement speed and 12/14/16/18/20% attack speed to all nearby enemies within 300 range. She also gains 10% damage reduction. *''Claudeo (3rd Buff) - ''Nero gains 10/12/14/16/18% life steal and she deals 35% extra damage against non-hero units. ---- '''''Aestus Domus Aurea R Cost : 100 Mana Cooldown : 120 / 110 / 100 seconds'' *Active - 'Nero applies the '''Rose' buff on herself and summons the golden theater '''''Aestus Domus Aurea as an aura around herself, both of which lasts for 5 seconds. ''Buff (Rose) - ''Each skill damage Nero receives from the enemy will trigger the rose's effect which deals 50/70/90 + Bonus AD physical damage within 150 range around herself. This effect can only occur once every 0.5 seconds and damage from enemy Nero's theater will cannot trigger the rose effect. ''Circle AOE Aura (Theater) - ''All enemies within 500 range of this aura are dealt 40/75/110 + AD physical damage per second and their armor/magic resist are reduced by 10/20/30%. When enemies collide with the theater's edge, they are stunned for 1 second. (The stun effect will only occur once per target) ---- Category:Heroes